forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Business
This is the casual campaign run by Eno. Introduction The continent of Deorumossa. A land of wonder, splendour and mystery. It is said that the continent was formed when a dead god fell from the heavens, slain by his wicked brothers; this is from which it takes its name—Godsbones. Many wondrous things exist here: different terrains, different races, different magic… It is a land in constant motion, whose peace is upheld by the parties of adventurers who work to defend the kingdoms within from their enemies. You are such an adventurer, but with a difference—you have no party of your own—and a current deficiency of coin. Every gold piece is precious, for those pieces will scrounge together the equipment you require, the allies you wish to hire, even the headquarters you build. That’s right, D&D with a twist! You and the other players won’t form a traditional heroic party, but will instead forge your own adventuring business, taking jobs to earn money for the rent and upkeep of your HQ, the equipment you will invariably wish to purchase, and the various other needs you may have that can be solved better with coin than with a sword in hand. Characters This is a level 1, 36 point-buy game, as detailed in the chart below: 8 | 0 9 | 1 10 | 2 11 | 3 12 | 4 13 | 5 14 | 6 15 | 8 16 | 10 17 | 13 18 | 16 You will begin with 5,000gp to buy what you will before the campaign. Certain classes will not be permitted in the campaign (namely Paladins and Clerics) if they have strict alignment-obeyance or for any reason I see as necessary. The Headquarters Depending on the locale you choose for you base of operations, you will be required to pay for land, construction, rent, upkeep, the occasional bribe to a guard, the works. Every two sessions containing more than one player will be considered a month of in-game time, after which you will be required to pay for all of these things. There will be many options for the HQ: Increasing room size, adding additional floors, hiring guards, installing traps, amenities (even heroes need to shower), libraries, armouries… the sky is the limit. Skilled magic users will be able to ward the building with their Abjuration (and possibly other schools of magic), and even if you do not yourself have the means to cast such spells (or perform any other service to improve the HQ) there will likely be a wizard available to help. For a price. It is important to make these improvements, given your enemies, your rivals and possibly just common thieves will attempt to break in and steal the coin from your safe (or vault. Don’t hesitate to think big) and anything not nailed down. And you’ll find other benefits to these upgrades (a library of spellbooks for your casters, or maybe an armoury with a base set of equipment for newcomers). The Location Where you set up shop is more important than you may realise. Some places have higher land pricings, some will incur additional “fees” (corruption is everywhere), and some may deny you entry for reasons that may not even be apparent at the time. You begin with a small number of locations available to you, but your decision will not lock you in permanently. As you travel the world, you may find a place more to your liking than the one you have chosen, and elect to move there instead. You may sell your headquarters in your previous city to regain half of the money spent on the building, and a third/quarter (depending on the original cost) of the money spent on traps, spells, etc. Knowledge (Local) checks can be made before visiting a location to learn more about your prospective future home. The locations you presently know of are: * Dawnhold, capital of the Verdant Plains *Irongrey City *The Glorious Citadel of the Si'Kan Desert *Veil City, capital of the Frozen North *Kyre'Kiir of the Elflands Remember, the time you spend in these places, and what you do for them, builds up goodwill, relationships, alliances; do not take moving lightly. The Quests Quests will be randomly generated in the main, unless I wish to make some kind of plot quest. These quests will facilitate your main source of income, though there is nothing to stop the more talented among you from taking a job or entertaining at the local tavern. Naturally, not all quests will give you the money you need, but cheaper quests will also be easier and possibly better suited for your purposes—if you have an excess of coin and the available party members are not strong enough to take a harder job, for example. Solo quests will also be available, and will be suitably scaled. If you want to request a specific kind of quest for your personal role-playing requirements, I’m always open to the idea. Be warned: it is possible to die in my campaign, permanently, and subsequently require a new character. On the plus side, most quests will be appropriately scaled and you will find many hidden treasures to help you along the way, provided you have the right skills to make use of them. The Money This is where you hit truly unfamiliar territory (or not: you are players of the CYOC genre). As always, your funds are yours to control, but you need to keep an eye on that gold of yours, to ensure you can make your rent and expenses incurred by the business. Carried gold cannot surpass 500 coins. The party is a democratic system (doesn’t have to be; set up a hierarchy if you like, I don’t mind), so you may decide amongst yourselves on how to regulate this gold flow. Perhaps you will pool all of your earnings, and trust the group to assign spending appropriately. Maybe you will only pool a certain amount of your hard-earned money, saving some for your own purchases separate from the team (I won’t tell if you withhold a couple of coins from the pool ;)). You could even set up a special fund for your HQ rent, assorted staff, building upkeep, business expenses, etc. Or you could just keep your money to yourself. Nobody said democratic meant Lawful. The Equipment You begin play with one piece of armour (un-enhanced, non-masterwork), one weapon (as before), and if you so choose, one shield (ditto). Should you find you do not want armour and/or a weapon, you will instead be given 50gp for each item refused. Spell components will not be tracked, but any that incur specific costs (as detailed in the spell itself) will deduct from your gold total. Naturally, I trust you guys to track this stuff yourselves. The most important thing about this campaign is that it's casual. You don't have to take this campaign too seriously; mess around, have fun with role-playing your character and building up your business.